Aishiteru
by KandaYu18
Summary: 'We're like this flower, aren't we? It is like us Exorcists…' Alma's last conversation with Yu, before the water turned red. Kanda x Alma. One-shot.


**Aishiteru**

 **Summary:** 'We're like this flower, aren't we? It is like us Exorcists…' Alma's last conversation with Yu, before the water turned red. Kanda x Alma. One-shot.

 **A/N:** I have no idea what inspired this. Kanda/Alma feels.

 **-X-**

"Yu, what are you thinking about?"

A young man, not much older than twenty, watched as the woman he loved focused on him, watching as she stood in the middle of a murky pond, lotuses surrounding her body. She didn't attempt to keep her dress dry, allowing it to become soaked through. She tilted her head, her long blonde hair that had been messily scraped back into a ponytail, a soft silk black hairband decorating her head.

"Nothing," was his response, sitting on the ground next to the bond, shielding his eyes from the bright sunlight, admiring the vast, blue sky, one of his hands unconsciously resting on his sword. "You ask me this question a lot, Alma."

"You always appear to be thinking," she laughed, brushing a blonde lock away from her face, piercing blue hues staring him down. "If you keep frowning, you'll get wrinkles."

"Che," the man, Yu, closed his eyes and crinkled his nose. "What does that matter?"

"It was a joke, Yu," she shook her head, then reached downwards, touching one of the flowers, her expression softening. "Hey...do you know what this flower is?"

Yu raised his head, dark cobalt hues focusing on the flowers that were starting to wilt, furrowing his brow.

"Lo...tus?"

"Lotus flower...they're born from mud towards the sky and they make this world smell good...we're like this flower, aren't we?" she commented, her eyes growing distant. "It is like us Exorcists…"

"Alma," Yu couldn't help but snort, rolling his eyes. "Stop that, it's depressing."

She let out a soft laugh, then nodded her head, turning and making her way out of the pond, standing next to him and offered Yu her hand, which he declined, as she expected, getting to his feet by himself.

"It'd be nice if we could come back to see these flowers before the petals fall," she told him. "Before the petals fall…"

"Yeah, I get it," he muttered. "We'll come see them again once we finish the mission."

"Really?"

"Yes. We will."

"But if we don't, we'll get to see them when we become an old man and woman, right? I'll be waiting…" Yu couldn't help but wonder what was on her mind. He sighed and then turned around and started to walk off, murmuring softly in Japanese.

"Aishiteru…" Alma stopped behind him, blinking softly and then smiled.

"Yu, you know I don't understand when you speak Japanese," she reached out towards him, even though he was a bit ahead of her. "What did you say?"

"Learn Japanese," he responded bluntly. "I'm not telling you."

"Yu-" the man stopped when he heard a loud gasp, whipping around—

Alma had gone still, blood dribbling from her mouth, and through her chest was a sharp claw, a clown like Akuma standing there and grinning widely.

"Not just one Exorcist, but two!" it spoke gleefully. "Though really just one, since this one didn't even see her death coming."

"Alma!" Yu was quick to draw his sword, rushing forwards when the Akuma pulled it's claw out of her chest, her body falling forwards. He caught her in his arms, his blood running cold when his gloved hand was soaked in crimson liquid. "Hold on-"

"Yu...run…" she managed out, her head resting on his shoulder. "It's...it's too late for me...my chest…"

"Be quiet!" Yu refused to listen to her, jumping back when the Akuma tried to strike them. "I'm not leaving you behind!"

"What love," the Akuma cackled. "Love is what gets you Exorcists killed."

Alma coughed, Yu feeling the blood she choked up splashing against his neck, his pulse beating rapidly against his skin, panic slowly creeping up inside him.

"I love you, Yu…" he then looked down, seeing Alma smiling up at him, her eyes growing glassy. "That's what you said, wasn't it? Aishiteru...means…'I love you'."

"A-Alma—"

" _Aishiteru,_ Yu…" the smile never left her face as she went limp against him, her eyes losing light after a few seconds, her breathing coming to a stop.

"Damn it, Alma!" he shook her, feeling his eyes sting. "You can't die yet! We...we haven't…"

The Akuma was out of his sight, getting behind him and sinking its claws into his chest, just as it did Alma. He didn't even put up a fight, for he didn't know what he was fighting for now that Alma was...gone…

He fell back, hitting the damp ground, his vision wavering as he saw Alma's hair, along with flower petals fly over his face. He felt himself grow dizzy, stretching his hand, covering in Alma's blood, to the sky, squinting slightly.

"I...I love you…"

"Still alive, Exorcist?" the Akuma spoke, making its way over to him, kicking his arm down. "Thanks for letting me know!"

Another stab of pain, before he welcomed the darkness that covered his eyes, unconsciously squeezing Alma in his arms once last time before he stilled.

 **-X-**

"Hey...can you hear me?"

It was that voice. The voice that had spoken to him every day. Wishing him a good morning, asking why he was still asleep. That voice refused to leave him alone.

"Please tell me you're finally awake…"

He must be awake, if he could focus on this voice. But he didn't want to wake up. Why didn't he want to wake up? He wasn't too sure himself. He wanted to stay asleep.

"If you're awake, raise up your hand!"

Slowly, he raised his arm, allowing his hand to poke out of the water he was submerged in. He heard footsteps, the voice growing louder, excited, overjoyed that he had finally reacted to the voice.

"Alright! I'm so happy!" the voice said—a boy? It sounded like a boy, a child. "I was afraid that I was the only one!"

He moved his hand slightly, his eyes opening in the water as he stared out, his vision blurry, only just making out the shape of the boy leaning over him.

"They already told me that your name was 'Yu'!" the boy continued, his head tilting when he pointed his finger towards him. "Who, me? Sorry, I'm kind of shy but… my name...they call me Alma!"

Alma... _Alma..._ why did that name sound so familiar to him? He felt dry hands grip onto his own, suddenly pulling him out into the cold air. When he broke the surface and was forced into a kneeling position, he took his first gasp of breath, shivering uncontrollably.

"Happy Birthday Yu!"

He raised his head, his glassy cobalt hues meeting bright blue ones, ones that sparkled with happiness and joy. He felt something twinge in his chest, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out what it was. He froze when he felt arms wrap around him and pull him close, refusing to let go.

This...Alma...was warm. If felt nice. He felt himself calm, but paused when he saw petals falling in his vision, only just seeing strands of blonde hair before they vanished.

He relaxed into the embrace, closing his eyes. Alma shook him gently, but then left him to rest, calling out someone's name, but he never caught on who it was.

' _Aishiteru...I love you…'_

Those words would always haunt him. Even in the pleasant darkness he didn't want to wake from.


End file.
